


Caught (A Gallagher Girls One-Shot)

by bandanxietyy



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Ally Carter - Freeform, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Zammie, gallagher girls - Freeform, gallagher girls series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandanxietyy/pseuds/bandanxietyy
Summary: Zach wants to find his birthday presents and he knows that Cammie is hiding them in the apartment... somewhere.
Relationships: Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Caught (A Gallagher Girls One-Shot)

It felt like the air in the room had dropped at least three degrees cooler. It was the end of the year after all, summer had come and gone and winter had arrived faster than you could say Tallahassee. It wasn’t supposed to be freezing yet but, the tension in the small room was not helping that fact. They weren’t sure if it was the winter all around them or not, but the windows had frosted over already seemingly with the pressure between the two agents. 

It was an easy job. It was only supposed to be a recon. He was going to get in, look around, and get out. That’s all it was supposed to be. After all, she *said* she was going to the grocery store after she finished her work with the agency. He figured he had some time but, boy, was he wrong on that one. 

“You gonna tell me what you’re doing in the attic?” Cam asked, hands on her hips. 

It was funny. He could always picture Rachel doing that or Abby. She was the spitting image of the two of them and he couldn’t help but wonder what her father had looked like when he was upset. No doubt, she took after him more than her mother. That stern look on her face was pretty cute, the small crease in between her brows was prominent. But, he wouldn’t dare tell her so. Especially not now. Definitely not now when her looks could kill. (Both physically and metaphorically speaking)

He shrugs and doesn’t answer, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweats, something he does to put others around him at ease. Or maybe it was to help him relax himself. He knew the rules. He knew what they had agree upon. And he almost broke them. Okay, he would have gotten away with it if Cam had been where she said she was going to be. 

Birthday’s were special and Christmas was the exception. The Christmas gifts were hidden with Rachel, Abby and Townsend, or with the girls. Sometimes Joe hid a few at the cabin. They were not supposed to be hidden in the house. Because, let’s face it, two natural born and raised spies were going to find the gifts that were hidden, no matter what. But, they wanted to lessen the odds as much as possible. (Besides, shipping them off the grid was not an option) And while birthday’s were less chaotic, they still promised each other not to snoop. Yet, there Zach was, looking rather guilty about almost getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Looking for the tools. I was going to fix the sink in the bathroom.” He said, having practiced his alibi. 

Cam nods slowly but his stomach drops as he knows that she knows... he’s lying. Because she knows Zach. And it’s especially hard to lie to a practiced agent. They always know. And now, he was in for it. 

“See, I would buy that, Zachary.” Cammie says, moving closer to him. “But, you fixed the sink two days ago.” 

He shifts uncomfortably, seeming to push his hands further into the depths of his pocket as if he could hide. But he couldn’t. He had been caught and they both knew it. He couldn’t lie his way out of this one. So he countered. 

“What’s so important about the attic then?” He asked. 

Cammie shrugged, just as he had done. “Besides the boxes we still have left to unpack? Nothing.” 

Zach stared at her, looking for the truth in her words, trying to flesh out the lie. Was there panic in her voice? Had it gone up in pitch at all? No it hadn’t. He internally cursed. 

“Well, now I know. Thanks for the heads up.” He says in reply, turning on his heel to walk away. But he stops at the sound of Cammie’s comeback. 

“Presents aren’t kept in the house Zach, you know that.” He could almost hear the roll of her eyes in her voice. 

He turns back around and shrugs, making his way over to her. He wraps an arm around her waist, drawing her in. He places a tender kiss to her forehead, catching the faint smell of her shampoo—vanilla and coconut. She always managed to smell so nice. He momentarily forgot about snooping, too focused on Cammie. 

He looks at her, the only person who actually saw her. She was wearing shorts and an oversized hoodie that she had stolen from his side of the closet. Her feet were bare against the ground. He looks her up and down, his eyes trailing up to her face again. Her hair fell over her shoulders, a few strands framing her face. He vaguely questions how fast she had managed to change...

“I thought you were going to the gym...” he says softly. 

His question makes Cam smirk. She leans in, standing on her tip toes to reach his mouth. She gently kisses him, her lips feather light against his own. It was teasing and almost condescending. But, Zach didn’t mind. He couldn’t think when she kissed him like that. It was his weakness. And she knew it. 

“You aren’t going to find your birthday present, Zachary,” She whispered against his mouth. 

He doesn’t answer, too focused on her. He could feel her against him, the heat between them mixing to fool the cold air. He couldn’t concentrate, a dangerous move in the covert world. But, he didn’t care. He couldn’t. 

“Because that’s not where it is...” she continued, her kisses traveling, and he barely registered his words. 

“And it isn’t an item.” She finished, brushing her lips against his jaw. 

With that, she pulls away and saunters back the way she came, leaving Zach bothered and in a daze. He watches her walk away, blinking once or twice. She knew the affect she had on him and she knew exactly how to use it. 

Cam sighs and once she’s in the safety of the bedroom, she silently curses. She definitely needed to find a new place for Zach’s presents. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere and it wasn’t even supposed to be a domestic type of fic but, it happened so here it is.


End file.
